1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to implementation and management of systems comprising multiple data centers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some currently available information handling system implementations include a larger number of virtual machines spanning more than one data center. Each data center includes switches, routers, and servers with virtual machines running thereon. The virtual machines may be configured to have a default gateway through which packets may be sent into a larger layer 3 network coupled to the data center, such as the Internet. In certain circumstances, a virtual machine instance may be moved from one server on a rack in one data center to a server in another data center. For example, processing may be better distributed in the data center by moving some virtual machine instances from over-utilized servers to under-utilized servers. The virtual machine instance is moved along with the information identifying the default gateway. Packets from the virtual machine may be sent from one data center to the other before being forwarded into the layer 3 network. This “inter data center” traffic, traffic between two or more data centers, may decrease the performance of the overall information handling system. Thus, current data center implementations have not been entirely satisfactory.